Eclipse
by citrusyghost
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke share a few intimate moments with one another. (Post War/Established Relationship)


The gentle click of the front door roused Naruto from his sleep. The noise so faint he would have missed it if he had been in deeper sleep. He sat up slowly, stretching a little before swinging his legs off the bed. Naruto padded quietly to the front door as his gaze fell upon the darker haired ninja. He smiled.

"I woke you," Sasuke murmured apologetically, undoing his cape and laying his sword on the dining table. Naruto shakes his head sleepily, leaning on the wall beside him. Sasuke made quick work of his gear, laying them neatly next to each other. Naruto knew that Sasuke would be cleaning them tomorrow; he always took care of his weapons.

"You're back early," there was a small smile on Naruto's lips. Sasuke paused to look at Naruto, eyes tired but content. He nodded. Naruto tilted his head in affection as Sasuke walked past him to their bedroom. He heard the shower run and stretched his back, a little grunt escaping his throat. Stifling a yawn, he walked back to their bed and collapsed down onto the plush mattress. Despite how physically tired he was, Naruto stayed awake for Sasuke. He listened to the little telltale noises that Sasuke was changing and listened when he dried his hair. He turned to look when Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, steam dancing around the paler ninja. Sasuke had his favourite shirt on. It was grey and worn and familiar. He walked towards the bed, pausing briefly to turn the lamp Naruto had left on for him off.

Naruto had his arms behind his head when Sasuke got into bed and they very naturally curled around the raven when he lay his body on Naruto with the littlest of sighs. Naruto's heart skipped a small beat and he wondered curiously if he would ever stop feeling this way. He tilted his head down when Sasuke nuzzled into his neck, breathing in as he did.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked conversationally, running his hand through Sasuke's hair and cocking an eyebrow when he found it still slightly damp. Sasuke hummed.

"Tired?" Naruto continued, pressing a light kiss to Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke hummed again, breathing through his nose. It tickled Naruto and he laughed. Sasuke was asleep within minutes, his breathing heavier than when he was awake. Naruto lay quietly beneath him, running his hand periodically through Sasuke's dark locks. He was an indescribable calm. He'd always feel an itch of a worry at the back of his mind when Sasuke went on his missions. Not because he thought that Sasuke couldn't handle himself, Sasuke was strong. He was more than strong, amazing in ways Naruto could not articulate. But that one time Sasuke had come home in critical condition was still etched in his mind. There was blood all over their living room floor and Naruto had felt his heart sink all the way down to the base of his spine, his forehead breaking out in sweat at the sight. The unmistakable metallic smell of blood flooded his senses. It wasn't blood that scared him, he saw blood on a daily basis. They were ninjas and it was an occupational hazard. It was _Sasuke's_ blood that shot pangs of dread throughout his body. The fear that took hold of him and closed his throat up still haunted him.

He never asked Sasuke why he came home instead of going to the hospital right away because he knew why. Sasuke didn't think he'd make it. The thought made Naruto sick to his stomach and his heart beat a little faster at the memory. That night he had burst into Sakura's apartment, his panicked, pale complexion had the kunoichi alert in mere seconds. They stayed with Sasuke in Naruto's living room, Naruto holding Sasuke as Sakura worked on him. He watched Sakura bite back her tears, sheer determination in her eyes as she concentrated on her chakra control.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized to Sakura when he regained consciousness. Her eyes had softened when she shook her head. He let her hold his hand, running his thumb over her knuckles in soothing circles.

"Tomorrow you're going to the hospital for a drip, it'll help you regain your strength," Sakura said. There was no room for discussion in her voice. Sasuke half smiled.

That was the night that pulled Naruto back to reality. The reality that as much as he liked to believe Sasuke was invincible, he wasn't. Neither was he, Sasuke would remind Naruto when he noticed the blonde starting to over think. He knew that. He knew it well and it made it difficult not to worry when Sasuke went on his missions. They were months long after all. It was frightening to imagine a world without Sasuke. Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke at the thought, looking down at the peaceful Uchiha. Sasuke's face lost all it's hardness when he was asleep. It was one of the things Naruto felt blessed to witness every time he watched Sasuke sleep. He pressed his lips against Sasuke's forehead, breathing in the familiarity. Naruto had always thought that Sasuke was beautiful, but in the gentle glow of the moonlight, he was horrifically beautiful and it made Naruto's heart swell. Left alone with his thoughts, he was gently lulled to sleep with the comforting weight of his lover on his chest.

Sasuke was roused from his sleep at the sound of the morning birds chirping. He lay still on Naruto, blinking slowly as he basked in the familiarity of his home. Naruto was snoring. It made Sasuke chuckle fondly. He drank in the sight of Naruto. The morning sun shining on the side of his face made Sasuke's heart warm. Naruto was Sasuke's sun. The light at the end of his tunnel. Feeling a surge of affection, Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's neck. It made the blonde stir in his sleep, draping an arm over Sasuke and locking him in a tighter embrace. Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at the slight chokehold. He reached over to Naruto's face and pressed his cheeks together, forcing Naruto's lips into an 'O'. Sasuke grinned at how stupid Naruto looked. He released his grip when Naruto stirred from his sleep. Blue eyes met his obsidian ones and they held the gaze for a moment. Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before flipping Sasuke off him unceremoniously. The Uchiha laughed, it was uninhibited and it continued to ring in Naruto's ears long after it ended. Sasuke tilted his head expectantly when Naruto rose up, both of his hands on either side of Sasuke's head.

"You're in a good mood," Naruto looked down at Sasuke in adoration.

 _I am._

Sasuke thought it was infinitely unfair at the way Naruto glowed. Sure, the man actually did glow in his sage mode. But this was different. The air was still and with the sun shining directly into their bedroom, Sasuke could see the tiny particles that floated around Naruto. It was beautiful. The way Naruto smiled as Sasuke made his heart ache. When Naruto bent down to press a kiss against his lips, Sasuke pressed back. His hand finding it's way to Naruto's neck to tug him closer.

"Missed you," Naruto murmured against his lips and Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke tilted his head back as Naruto left a trail of kisses from his jaw, down his neck.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, a shudder running down his spine as Naruto sucked gently on his neck. Sasuke's hand tightened in Naruto's hair.

"Mm," Naruto responded lazily, occupying himself with littering Sasuke's neck with kisses and little love bites. Sasuke tugged his head back up, his hand at the side of Naruto's face. The look in Naruto's eyes forced him to hold his breath. A wave of emotion welling up within him, he took in a ragged breath. He couldn't explain how much Naruto made him feel. It felt like it was suffocating him but at the same time it felt like he was cradled in a warm embrace. Comfort, adoration, affection, possessiveness. Sasuke struggled with the array of emotions bubbling in his chest.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's brow furrowed slightly as Sasuke felt his hand brush his cheekbone, just shy of his right eye.

Sasuke blinked. He could feel his sharingan activating and he watched confusion take over Naruto's face for a second. Both ninjas stilled. Sasuke felt vulnerable despite his eye prowess in full view. It was the way Naruto's face twisted in realization of what was happening and how he seemed to be having difficulty processing it. Sasuke only realized that he was holding his breath when Naruto's eyes glazed over with lust. He'd seen it before.

"Damn you Uchiha," Naruto cursed, his voice thick and heavy with emotion. Sasuke remained completely still. Neither him nor Naruto had ever openly said that they loved each other, it was never needed. Sasuke could see it in the way Naruto looked him, the way he was considerate of Sasuke, the way he comforted Sasuke when he had his nightmares. When Sasuke came back to the village after years of being on his own, it was difficult. Small talk was not something he was particularly good at, or fond of. He was always tense, on guard, nervous. Sudden noises made him jump and grip his kunai even though he was at home. Sasuke never spoke about it with Naruto, the horrible things he sees when he closes his eyes at night. Naruto never asked but Naruto was always there when he woke up, body covered in cold sweat and sharingan activated.

"It's alright," Sasuke would hear Naruto say, "It's just me."

Sasuke would release Naruto's neck from its deathly grip in horror. He would move away from Naruto and tell him that he'd sleep in the living room. Naruto never let him and he'd fall asleep with Naruto's arm around him protectively. He never questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke knew without a doubt that Naruto loved him. But right now, he wondered with a pang of regret, if Naruto knew he loved him too.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began, voice unsure but Naruto's smile stopped him. It blinded him. His heart pounded like a drum at the sight and when Naruto pressed his forehead against his own, he felt something warm and wet roll down his cheek.

"I know." Naruto said firmly, blue eyes locking onto his fiery one.

 _I know._


End file.
